


Everything for one life - part 3

by BlueErill



Series: Everything for one life [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueErill/pseuds/BlueErill
Summary: A horrible crime happens in a bar, the investigation of Lap Top's disappearance is still on and Gael is far behind the city.
Series: Everything for one life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114097





	Everything for one life - part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Here I have to warn you again. There is a violence in this part. If you want to skipp it, you can proceed to the first three-stars division sign.

A group of three big transformers entered a small dusty bar. Four only guests sitting in the pub raised their heads to look at them. Then everyone except of one lowered them back and paid attention to their drinks or playing cards with droid.

Bartender, a tall thin mech of white colour, appeared behind bar. He nodded to greet them and turned back to take three large glasses off the shelf behind him, which he polished so they could be crystal clean. Meanwhile the trio came to him. 

“Welcome, gentlemen. Would you like something to drink? We have classic energon as well as modified of one to four levels, oil or aqueous solution. Unfortunately I can’t offer nothing much. We ran out of our cocktail mixtures supplies. But I have some _nightmare fuel_ , if any of you are brave enough for a shot.”

“Four leveled energon for everyone,” said the one in the middle. They sat down to stools and watched the bartender preparing their drinks. They waited ‘till everybody of them had their drinks ready then like a one person took their glasses and took a sip in unison. Two of them on sides wiped their mouths immediately while the one in the middle drunk a little longer and then followed their example. 

The bartender when saw it he had to laugh. “Magnificent interplay. Are you actors or something?”

The bot in the middle chuckled. “We’re looking for a refugee,” he said as an answer. “One of my friends had a rendezvous with him yesterday evening in this place. He left quite early. Do you know something?”

“Heh, that’s difficult. I had lots of guests yesterday evening. How does he look like? I’ll maybe refresh my memory.” He leaned against the counter so he couldn’t miss a word.

“He’s as high as we are but his paintjob is black. He transforms into a huge four-wheeled vehicle. On his forehead part of helmet there’s a headband with two branches forming shape like letter V and between them lies one sharp arrow of bright red color. His shoulders are formed with two plates which are in the middle connected with shoulder plate in a shape of beveled rectangle. He has a big chest and a wide waist. Here he wears strapped storage bags and he’s carrying a large carryall over his shoulder.”

The bartender nodded. “Yes, yes. Someone like that was actually here. Drunk a lot, paid well. He was a good customer.”

Two mechs on sides leaned closer and the middle one asked with so quiet voice that only four of them could hear him: “Do you know where he vanished? My friend would like to know.”

“Uhmmm,” tapped the owner of the bar onto his chin. “I’m afraid I can’t remember. It was late and other regulars demanded my attention. There was a minor scrap and I had to scatter it.”

Like an attacking cobra the mech on right caught him by shoulder and turned to him.

“Whatcha talkin’ about?!” he barked at him. “You helped him escape anyway!”

“I-I… no you… you misinterpret it! He just – “ the bartender choked when the middle mech caught his neck cables. “P-p-leeeaaase,” he wheezed, “l-let m-me g-go!” 

“Hey! Leave him alone!” That was one of the customers. He and the remaining three stood behind them and were ready to fight them. The last from the trio who were blackmailing the barman lifted his servo and into a microphone in the palm he said: “Come in.”

Right after the door was slammed open and into the pub raided a whole gang of heavily armored mechs with their guns ready to fire. They divided, some stayed here the rest rushed to the building. After a while they returned with a fembot and turbofox on a rope which had tightly tied its jaws and limbs.

They set up the femme so the bartender could see her well. One of the mechs held her tight and was crushing her servos in his grip, another was aiming at her with his gun. The mech who pulled here the turbofox raised it in the air transformed his arm to implanted canon and pointed it at the animal’s belly. The turbofox was twitching and tried to twist out.

The intruder who held the bartender by his neck cables spoke aloud: “I know very well that you helped him escape. If you don’t tell me where did you send him, I’ll let shot down everyone dear to you in this building!”

“Ghh- I – GAH – I won’t tell you anything!” he resisted.

“As you wish,” he smirked. He waved. Four gunshots were heard. Four guests fell to ground, dead. “So? Will I get your answer finally?”

“I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!” yelled the barman hoarsely. “HE SAID HE FEELS SICK SO I SEND HIM TO THE _PISTON TOWER_! PLEASE SPARE OUR LIVES!!!”

The mech let him go and turned away. A loud wheezing and moaning was heard. The leader of the gang pulled out a gun. He loaded it and in one movement se turned back and shot. Barman fell behind the counter with a hole in his forehead.

The femme cried out loud and the turbofox begin to flap far wilder.

“Kill them all and tidy the mess,” commanded the mech mercilessly.

***

Hadean was rising and Knot with Sympha had to admit they failed. They looked for Lap Top everywhere. It was up the police to take over the investigating. Exactly as the deputy director of the Piston Tower promised, with the first beams of morning light he called to the police station, which supervised the entire neighborhood including the minicon ghetto.

During time the investigation was on, the police found out that in the nearby bar called _Energon oasis_ a horrible crime happened. The owner with his conjunx endura, their pet and four customers were brutally murdered.

Sympha, when she learned about that, gasped. Her legs shook and she fell on her knees. The nearest police officer helped her to a seat in the ground floor restroom, where her and Knot’s interrogation took place. Knot almost finished the narration about their search for Lap Top. Immediately he got up behind the table, where commissar was listening to him, and rushed to the fragile fem so he could hug her.

She was shaking with strain and horror. “How… how could anyone do such atrocity?” she asked hiccupily. “What if somebody killed Top too?!” now she was crying already.

The commissar got up and sent the officer out following right behind. “You’re under witness protection,” he said to them, “the hotel is guarded by the police of Nyon. You’re safe here. Don’t worry,” he added, “We’ll catch the criminals.”

“I hope so,” muttered Knot prudently when the door closed.

***

Lap Top was found after a few hours from when the investigation started. The police discovered him twisted in one of alleys few blocks away. Somebody beat him very badly. Fortunately, a spark of life remained in him and soon the barely-holding-on-to-life minicon was lying in the operating room of the Second Nyon Hospital on the department of intensive care.

Local police forces invited all the units of Nyon in this matter and they were also joined by a military unit and security agency. Interrogators were searching for the criminal or criminals, and took into account every single information also from an autopsy department and by questioning the witnesses.

By the time the black mech was far out of the city of Nyon. In his alt mode he was driving through a wild dusty countryside without knowing what’s happening behind his back. He was avoiding highways and was driving only roads and paltry small paths. He was passing by settlements, villages and small towns without stopping in any of them.

He had his mission which he had to accomplish. To save a very important person. He was its guardian and since the first time they met each other, he promised with his own life that he will take it to safety and protect it against everyone, who would steal it from him.

During his journey he went through many difficulties. Several times he almost lost his treasure. There existed groups knowing about him. They knew what he was transporting and wanted to steal it from him. He couldn’t afford that. They would abuse the innocent life. No doubt they would make a monster out of it. He couldn’t, couldn’t afford that.

Those who were after him he didn’t know. But he knew for sure that they serve to something bigger than meets the eye. Seemingly non-cooperating criminal gangs, each of them digging their own sandpit, actually formed comprehensive and well organized whole planetary web. And it was everything in the name of something forming in lower citizen levels of society.

Once they were all satisfied. On Cybertron there was a code, firm code. But with gradual disappearing of the Original Primes it started to shatter. For millions of years there was gurgling something in the lower castes. It grew bigger and bigger. Something monumental was coming. He was worried what is going to happen.


End file.
